<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s the Great Pumpkin, Boys! by croonerboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873224">It’s the Great Pumpkin, Boys!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/croonerboy/pseuds/croonerboy'>croonerboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Philadelphia Flyers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/croonerboy/pseuds/croonerboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing a break from a Zombie apocalypse, Nolan finds solace in a pumpkin patch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s the Great Pumpkin, Boys!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a Halloween themed prompt/request from Matriaya. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dude!”, TK says. “Why is my shirt all stuck together?” TK looks at Nolan accusingly. </p><p>Nolan shugs and tries to look innocent, but it is pretty clear what happened so TK balls the shirt up and puts it in with other items that need to be washed at the nearest water source. </p><p>“Your turn to do the--Uhh WASH the laundry.”, TK says. He wipes his hands on his pants and tries not to think about what or why this particular event occurred, though he imagined it had to be when he was asleep. </p><p>Nolan puts his hands in his pockets and fidgets a bit before speaking. <br/>“Umm I think I am gonna go find something to eat.”, he says. </p><p>He brushes past TK and ducks under the makeshift doorway and into the outdoors. As he passes, he inhales and is struck by how good TK smells. It is both woodsy and smoky, and underneath a slight musk comprised of earth, sweat and sex. It makes his dick twitch. He pushes his fingers deep into his pocket and nudges his semi-hard cock into the down position along his leg, giving it some breathing room. Before he even got a few feet away from the campsite, it was well on its way to full mast. He just could not shake the picture of TK coming hard from his mind. </p><p> </p><p>He walked for a while following the dirt road until he came upon a pumpkin patch. His cock still throbbing in his pants, he suddenly had an idea how he might take care of his pulsing boner. He took a small jackknife from his back pocket and stepped into the growth, looking for something the right size and weight. He found a gourd that looked as if it could hold up to some roughing, and bent down to examine it for any rot. He turned it over in his hands and found a spot to plunge his knife in, then carved a reasonably sized hole, which he thought might be just big enough to accommodate his girth. Weird as it might seem, it was as close to a glory hole or mouth as he was going to get. He did not have the nerve, no matter how badly he might want it, to ask the only other living person he trusted to ‘help him out’ as it were. </p><p><em> ‘Drastic times, call for drastic measures’ </em>, he told himself. He pulled the chunk of pumpkin hull free and stuck his fingers into the hole he had made. It felt warm and wet as he had hoped. He pushed in some of the stringy insides and thought about cutting the top open and scooping out the guts of the thing, but his want was fighting against the material of his jeans, too insistent to be ignored much longer. </p><p>He stuck the knife into the soil and tore at the button on his jeans pulling apart the zipper in one motion. He shoved his pants and shorts down past his ass and his cock sprang forth, stiff and pulsing. He shoved it into the pumpkin’s makeshift mouth hole and let out a ragged breath, a sound of relief escaping him, as it took his dick to the root. He pushed and pulled his cock in and out of the opening, each stroke making a kind of wicking sound as he pumped. It felt incredible and almost as good as the real thing. He was already so close, but he did not want it to end so he slowed and removed his hardon from the pumpkin. It was slick and wet and had some strings of squash innards on it and a few seeds. He cleared them off and took his rod in his hand. He pulled at it and squeezed his hand around it as he stroked. It smelled kind of fresh and vegital, and this gave him a pang of homesick feelings. He missed carving pumpkins with his parents. He pushed the thought away as it was killing his boner, and stroked himself back to hardness. He got an idea that if he carved another small hole on the other side of the pumpkin, he could maybe control the amount of suction. It was worth a try. </p><p>He pulled the knife from the earth and went to work. After getting the new opening carved, he inserted himself again into the larger hole, and began to move back and forth. Every downstroke now made a kind of whistling sound, but the movement in and out was easier. </p><p>He tried plugging the small hole with his finger on the upstroke and this increased the suction, which was driving him close to the edge. He had trouble concentrating on the rhythm of opening and closing the hole in time to his thrusts and reached a point where he gave in to his need. He closed his eyes and pictured TK. Their eyes locked, the closeness as he left the tent, the way he looked at him in the woods. The way he gave over to pleasure and let go, when he reached the point of no return. Nolan lifted his head in unison with the memory of TK in his mind and imagined them coming together. The building waves of an orgasm were washing over him now and Nolan clenched his ass muscles, his legs tightening as he dug his toes into the soil. His arms strained as he held himself up, thrusting over and over again. The sound of the whistling air through the pumpkin in time with his pumps. He did not hear them over his own cries of pleasure as he unloaded completely into the pumpkin. He pushed his cock into it as deeply as it could go, his legs shaking uncontrollably. His lower lip curled inward and he clamped his teeth down on it, grunting as his grinding slowed to a stop. </p><p>He pulled his still hard cock from the pumpkin and rolled off on to his back. </p><p> </p><p>As spent as he was, he still felt like something was missing. He reached down between his legs and his fingers found their way to his rectum. He teased his hole with the tip of his finger. This sent a surge of longing through him. He wanted TK. He wanted to be taken, to feel fulfilled. </p><p>He sat up and opened his eyes, trying to push the thoughts of TK from his mind. Maybe it was just loneliness, maybe it was because they were so close for so long, and the day in the woods opened a door in his mind he never considered until then. Yes, he did love Travis. They were buds. He just did not realize how much he wanted him until now.  He glanced over to his left and saw something laying on the ground next to him. It looked like… yep. It definitely <em> was </em> a bone of some kind. He reached for it and before he knew it, he was lubing it up with the wetness of the pumpkin, by stuffing it into the hole. When that was not enough, he spit a good amount into his hand and lubed it up as best he could, then leaned back and opened his legs, guiding the nub end of the bone to his waiting asshole. </p><p>He cautiously inserted it into himself, and at first had a hard time relaxing. I mean, it was weird, and macabre and completely new. God only knows what kind of bone this even was. </p><p>It was a bit unsettling, but his desire today was so overwhelming, he brushed off the feeling and closed his eyes. He began imagining TK. His deep set eyes. Sometimes blue, sometimes green. The way he looked in the morning, his hair all a tangle, as he opened those same eyes, and would just miss his gaze as Nolan looked away, pretending he just awoke himself. That crooked smile. The scruff he insisted was a beard growing along his jawline. His tight compact frame, both strong and supple. These days he had just the slightest layer of baby fat on him which combined with the soft tuft of hair around his belly button, drove Nolan mad with want. </p><p>He popped the end of the boney nub into his hole, and winced a little. He forced himself to relax, the image of Travis giving over to pleasure again surfacing in his mind. His cock rolled over against his stomach as it began to grow again, a rivulet of come oozing forth, connecting like spider silk from the tip of his dick to his abs. He moved the bone carefully in and out, and tried to picture Travis on top of him, moving in between his legs, the heat from his body, radiating warm between them. A chill ran through him.</p><p> </p><p>“Patty?”, TK said from behind him. </p><p>Nolan startled, and fell onto his side, still trembling and scrambled to cover himself.</p><p>“H-Hey Bud,” Patty manages to stammer. The whittle of bone still stuck inside him as the shock of being discovered cause his sphincter to close around it tight. </p><p>“Uhhh… You were gone so long, I was starting to worry about you, bud.”, TK said. </p><p>A wry smile crossed TK’s face and he began to laugh in spite of himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh-- well I was just uh…”, Patty tried to say. </p><p>“I can see that,” Travis said. “Don’t feel bad man, we all get horned up sometimes. Is that what I think it is?” TK said, indicating the bone jutting out of Patty. </p><p>Patty pulled it free and tossed it away, unable to look TK in the eye. </p><p>“AND, it looks like we make friends with Mr. Pumpkin over here,” he teased. TK stepped over Patty and picked up the squash which was clearly defiled. He grinned and giggled again, but tossed the squash away, and got down on the ground next to Patty, who was trying to pull his pants up and leave. </p><p> </p><p>TK put a firm and reassuring hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Why didn’t you just ask for help?”, he said. “I mean, it’s the end of the world, I am sure Julie would be happy to help.”</p><p>Patty looked into his eyes and felt his face flush hot. </p><p>“I don’t want Jul--”, Patty starts to say, but before he can finish, TK kisses him full on the mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>